prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Cambodia
Basics The number of providers in Camboda decreased in the last years from 9 to 5: * Metfone '''(by Viettel) * '''Smart (by Axiata) * Cellcard (by Mobitel) * qb * Seatel (4G/LTE only) Three more operators are not anymore on the list, as Excell '''ran an incompatible CDMA network and closed down in 2015, '''Cootel '''is on 2G and WiFi only and Cambodian '''Beeline was sold to Metfone in 2015. 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz and 4G/LTE has started on Metfone, Smart and Cellcard so far on 1800 MHz and Seatel started with LTE in 17 provices in 2015 on 850 MHz. Up to a few years ago, tourists were not allowed to buy prepaid SIM cards but only at special and overpriced tourist rates. In 2006 the governement even prohibited the deployment of 3G networks to prevent the distribution of "offensive" contents. These times are gone and today Cambodia has a very competitive market with many operators, quite low rates, a pretty good coverage and fast speeds mainly in the cities. Each operator has different levels of coverage around the country (although all work well in Phnom Penh and Siem Reap) and differently priced packages. To complicate matters, making cross-network calls can be expensive and difficult, which is why you’ll often see Cambodians with three or even four cellphones in hand, which is considered to be cool. Buying a SIM card You can buy SIM cards at any of the phone shops in Cambodia, but it’s best to get them directly from the mobile provider. Carriers are required to keep a copy of your passport on file, but many of the small shops don’t bother with this requirement, but you risk being shut off. Additionally, phone shops charge a large surcharge on SIM cards; ones that will cost $1-2 at the carrier office can be up to $10 at a shop. To purchase a SIM card, you need officially bring a passport with a valid visa to the office. You’ll be offered a variety of cards starting at around $1 only. More expensive cards don’t actually have more value, just supposedly lucky combinations of digits in the phone number. Top-ups can be made at lot of street vendors all around the country. In 2015 the governement tried to crack down on retailers who are still selling SIM cards without the required IDs. But major telecom companies have done little to curtail the practice: Smart continues to offer free SIM cards to passengers on flights bound for Cambodia, while Metfone advertises free SIMs to arriving passengers at the country’s international airports. In 2016 the regulator has decided that all unregistered SIM cards in Cambodia will be deactivated by November 2016. Service providers are required to alert users with unregistered SIM cards "seven times within seven days" according to the regulator. If no action is taken, "there must be a full suspension" by 1st of November. This SIM deactivation measure could affect nearly 10% of Cambodia's SIM cards or 2 million phone users that haven't registered their SIM cards yet Metfone Metfone is the market leader right now in Cambodia with about 1/2 of all customers after they acquired Beeline in 2015. It's backed by Vietnamese Viettel group and is said to have the best coverage outside of major towns in the provinces, even if they don't provide a map. 4G/LTE started in summer 2016 on 1800 MHz and Metfone claims LTE coverage in 90% of urban areas in Cambodia already.. Availability Their prepaid SIM cards are available for $1-2 in their shops which are called "showrooms" (list). Starter kits are called EcoTariff. 4ever Tariff or MetTravel Tariff. The latter line is often offered to tourists, but all need the same data packages. For 4G/LTE you need a new 4G-enabled SIM card. Old 3G SIM cards can be changed for free in their stores. Top-up vouchers are available in $1, 2, 5, 10, 20 and 50 giving 3 to 2000 days of validity. To top-up dial *197*<14-digit scratch card code>#. Often high top-up bonuses are given out. To check balance, dial *097#. For starting up, insert SIM in your phone and call to 1770 to activate. If your phone requires a PIN code, enter 0000. Data feature packages There is no data without package. You can choose between hard-capped limited data plans and soft-capped "unlimited" data plans all on 3G and 4G for the same rates: When reached data quota at limited packs, you can buy a new one or will be shut off. When reached quota at "unlimited" packs, speed will be throttled to 384 kbps. Check data balance by *133*097# To reset data speed, two add-ons are offered for the "unlimited packs": * 250 MB: $ 0.50, activation: *133*3# * 600 MB: $ 1, activation: *133*9# More info * APN: metfone * Website in English: http://www.metfone.com.kh/en 'Smart '(by Axiata) Smart, a.k.a. Hello Axiata '''and '''Smart Mobile, '''is the 2nd provider in Cambodia. It has a good coverage in the country with 98% 2G coverage and 75% of the cells 3G-enabled: Coverage map. They were the first network to have started with 4G/LTE in 2014. It's available in all major cities, including Phnom Penh, Battambang, Siem Reap, Kampong Cham, Takhmak, Sihanoukville and more on 1800 MHz. Smart also offers the lowest IDD rates to many Western and Asian countries at only 3c per min. '''Availability Get their prepaid SIM card in a shop: Store Finder. It's sold for $1 without much credit. They have different prepaid lines: "Super 40" gives 40 domestic mins per day free, "SmartLaor" 500% bonus for every top-up and "Xtra Long!" a full year validity. For 4G, be sure to get their new 4G-enabled SIM card. For data it doesn't matter which starter you choose, as all can be added by the same packages. Top-ups can be made in every outlets of Smart for $1-$50 extending SIM validity for 8 to 200 days. To top up, type *888*<13-digit PIN code>#. To check balance, *888#. Data feature packages Default rate outside of packages is 1c per 500 KB. As packs, they offer these denominations called "SurfLikeCrazy": All packages renew themselves, if you have enough credit. To stop, type *087*0#. To check data balance, type *087*888#. 4G/LTE is added free of surcharges. Tourist SIM cards They are supposed to sell two different SIM cards directed to tourists called Traveller SIMs: * for free: with 10 network minutes, 10 network texts and 10 MB data valid for 3 days included, on 2G/3G only. * for $ 5: with 10 network minutes, 10 network texts, 1.5 GB data and $ 5 credit for 40 days included, on 4G/LTE too. As of October 2016 the booth at Phnom Penh airport doesn't (want to) sell the tourist SIM anymore (even though they list them), instead they give you a regulartSIM card. They also set the language to English. For more data, you can book the same packages shown above. These SIM cards may only be available at the Smart booths inside Phnom Penh and Siem Reap International Airports. More info * APN: smart * Website in English: http://www.smart.com.kh/ Cellcard '''(Mobitel) Cellcard (a.k.a. Mobitel) is the 3nd provider in with a reasonable coverage in the country. It gives good speeds in the cities but can be quite patchy on the countryside. In 2015 they started with 4G/LTE in Phnom Penh, Siem Reap and 5 other towns on 1800 MHz. '''Availability Get their prepaid SIM card in a shop (locator) or an outlet for $ 1. Take their regular prepaid SIM card, not the discounted "Niyeay" line, on which no data packs can be booked. The regular SIM comes with $ 1 network minutes, 50 network texts and 10 MB data valid for 30 days. For 4G/LTE, be sure to get a 4G SIM card. Top-ups can be made in every outlets of Cellcard for $1, $2, $5, $10, and $50 extending SIM vailidity for 8 to 180 days. To top-up, type *123*<14-digit PIN code>#. To check balance, enter #823#. Data feature packages Default rate outside of packages is 1c per 400 KB. As data packages, they offer these denominations called "iNet plans": All packages renew themselves, if you have enough credit. To check data balance, type #823#. One day is based on a calendar day. 4G/LTE is included, where available. Tourist SIM cards They sell a special SIM card directed to tourists: *for free: without any allowances *for $ 2: including $ 0.50 credit and 1.4 GB data, valid for 7 days *for $ 5: including $ 0.50 credit and 3 GB data, valid for 30 days For more data you can book the same packages shown as above for the regular SIMs. These SIM cards may only be available at the Cellcard booth inside Phnom Penh International Airport. More info * APN: cellcard * Website in English: http://www.cellcard.com.kh[[Category:Country]] qb qb is the smallest provider in the country. Their own newtwork is quite limited, but since February 2016 they have a national roaming agreement with Cellcard: qb + Cellcard coverage map. for 2G and 3G, but no 4G/LTE. So make a network scan, before you buy a SIM card. It offers the lowest data rates in the country, but can be hard to find. Availability Get their prepaid SIM card in a shop (outlets list) for $ 1 in different starter packs called "qb simple" including free 10 on-net minutes per day. Top-ups can be made in every outlets of qb for $1, $2, $5, $10, $20 and $50 extending SIM validity for 45 to 365 days. To top up, type *133*#. To check balance, #132#. Data feature packages Default data rate on all prepaid SIM cards is 1c per MB. Their data packs are called "data xchange": Packages don't renew, but can be booked new at anytime. To check your data amount dial *888*0#. Tourist SIM card For travellers they offer their qb Tourist SIM mainly at airports with low IDD rates from 3c/min to many countries. They are sold for: * $ 2 with 1.5 GB, 20 on-net mins, 200 on-net SMS for 7 days * $ 5 with 4 GB, 60 on-net mins, 500 on-net SMS for 14 days SIM card is valid for 45 days in total and can be topped up like regular SIM cards. More info * APN: wap * Website in English: http://www.qbmore.com Seatel In 2015 Seatel closed its old CDMA network called Excell and opened a new 4G/LTE-only network on 850 MHz. It's available in 17 provinces, including Phnom Penh capital, Kandal, Preah Sihanouk, and Siem Reap and will be reaching the remaining provinces soon. They offer speeds of up to 150 Mbps and VoLTE, but no 2G and 3G fall-back. In addition, their service is only compatible with a very limited number of phones - customer service has indicated that only VoLTE phones sold by seatel will work on the network. Attempts to use a 3rd party 4G-compatible phone on their network failed. Availability You can get a new 4G Seatel SIM card in one of their stores (shop locator) for about $1. Top-ups are available for $1, 2, 5, 10, 20 and 50. Right now only one tariff is offered. Data featured packages They have a very confusing and unique data billing: It starts with the minimum top-up of $1 giving 800 MB. Each multiple of $1 gets 100 MB more for the increment: $2 give 800 + 900 = 1700 MB, $3 give 800 + 900 + 1000 = 2700 MB and so on up to $20 that give 35 GB. Above $20 every $ more gives 1.8 GB of data. All top-ups in a month are added to this calculation and stay valid for 60 days after time of purchase. More info * Website: http://www.seatelgroup.com Category:Asia